This invention relates to an information processing device for IC card to read out the information stored in an IC or read out and write in the information, in an IC card comprising the IC having a memory function and possessing an IC connecting part on its outside.
Recently, the so-called IC cards having an IC possessing a memory function incorporated in a credit card, cash card or the like are spreading, and various devices to process the information stored in such an IC card are proposed.
However, the conventional information processing devices for IC card were complicated in structure, and it was hard to reduce the size and thickness for the entire device.